Ugly Huggly
''Ugly Huggly ''is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring * Huggly Featuring * Spyguy * Lovely * O'Boil * Random * Paws * Nutty * Giggles * Stacy Appearances *Generic Tree Friends *Cuddles *Toothy *Marus Plot It's picture day in HTFF high school. As Huggly tries to find his "cuteness" face in a pocket mirror, Lovely comes up with her photo and Huggly gets jealous of her beauty. Later, more photos arrive and Huggly gets even more jealous, then after Nutty takes a suprisingly handsome photo of with him with a comb over, Huggly is down to using his final technique involving his worried face. As soon as he's about to take his picture, a nearby Spyguy is shown using a chicken tender to make his neat-looking hair back to normal. When he's done, he throws it and it hits Huggly's face, thus giving him a lot of pimples. After Huggly's photo gets taken, it is revealed that his picture looks extremely gross due to his pimples. Everyone laughs at Huggly which causes him to lose it and ruin other tree friends to sabotage them. Giggles is shown showing Stacy a photo of herself with long hair. Stacy is impressed by it while Nutty comes by showing his photo of his comb-over hair, suddenly Huggly comes by and paints over their pictures, annoying the three. Nutty thinks the paint is frosting and licks it off, however he dies from paint poisoning. Then, Huggly decides to pour the paint on a nearby Lovely, which causes Toothy and Cuddles to laugh at her until Huggly throws a paint can at those three, killing them. Stacy and Giggles try to escape but Huggly pushes the camera towards them and ends up crushing them. This causes everyone else to scream and run away as Huggly chases after them. Paws is shown walking by, but Huggly ends up impaling her mouth with the camera. As she dies, she admits to being in another class that isn't having picture day yet. The camera takes pictures of her mouth and the pictures go through her lower jaw. Later, O'Boil comes to warn Random, even though Random admits she was at the lost and found section this whole time. Then O'Boil realizes that Spyguy, who was the one who started this, is still alive. As the two slowly leave, Random says that she's not supposed know about him until "I, Spyguy". When the two walk away, Huggly has murdered all the students and poured toxic waste on Marus, thus mutating him. At Spyguy's house, Spyguy is shown watching TV until O'Boil and Random begin to warn him about Huggly. Spyguy is confused about why he should worry, then Huggly bursts through the door and pops O'Boil's biggest zit near Random's eyes. The pus burns her eyes as she screams. Then Huggly decides to fight Spyguy. The two begin punching each other. As they fight, Huggly is shown to get more pimples due to Spyguy's grease, which then gives Spyguy an idea. As the two appoarch the irradiated lake, Spyguy pushes Huggly in, the toxic waste causes him to mutate into a giant pimple and then Spyguy ends up popping him and gets pus all over him. A few months later, an eyeless Random is shown giving out yearbooks. During the closing iris, Huggly's page is shown, but inside of his yearbook, one of the photos from inside Paws's mouth is shown. Moral "Sit still, look pretty." Deaths *Nutty dies form paint poison. *Lovely, Cuddles and Toothy are decapitated by a paint can. *Stacy and Giggles are crushed by the camera. *Paws dies after the carmea impaled her mouth. *The rest of the students (aside from O'Boil, Random and Spyguy) were killed by Huggly. *Huggly mutates into a giant zit, then pops. Injuries *Before death, Paws's mouth is impaled. *Random's eyes melt because of O'Boil's zits. Trivia *The reveal of Random's redesign is foreshadowed, as she was in the lost and found. *There was a deleted scene where Goosta made a meme out of Huggly, it was saved for a future episode. *This marks Marus's debut, although he's mainly used in CCF. *Spyguy, Random, Marus and O'Boil are the only survivors. *The ending orignally had Huggly's head shrinking but it was changed because it felt too similar to the Ed Edd n Eddy episode "X Marks the Ed". *The moral is a reference to the Daya song of the same name. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 79 Episodes